jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
|species = Velociraptor|status = Deceased|role = Park attraction}} Echo was one of the Velociraptors that were being trained by Owen Grady during . Physical Appearance In the film , Echo is brown with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. The most noticeable trait is the scar on the left side of her muzzle. Because of the dark blue around her eyes, she can easily be confused for her packmate Blue. The difference between the two raptors is that Blue's striping does not fully cover her eyes, her blue coloration whom she is named after is brighter, and Blue's stripe has white in it. On JurassicWorld.com, her coloration is almost identical to the movie except that the dark blue in her skin is mostly absent or is very faint. In the LEGO Jurassic World toyline and the LEGO Jurassic World game, Echo is orange with dark green markings from head to tail and light blue stripes on the green markings. In Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line Echo has two variations. Her basic Raptor figure has orange-brown skin with lime striping and lacks the sickle claw that members of her species have. Echo's "Growler" figure is lime with yellow stripes. Both figures lack her signature scar. In the promotional image for her pack featured on the packets of Jurassic World fruit snacks and in The Park is Open Echo has a bright gold color. Movies= Story Creation Echo was created by InGen for the IBRIS Project where she was the third Velociraptor created for the facility.According to the LEGO website, Blue is the oldest, Delta is the second oldest, and Charlie is the youngest, which means that Echo was the third raptor to be created. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. In her youth, she battled Blue for control of [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|the park's Velociraptor pack]], but Blue was the victor. Echo gained a scar across her face from the encounterEmpire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Archived from https://web.archive.org/web/20150609212747/http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ and her jaw became permanently offset. Due to her permanent sneer, some of the Jurassic World dinosaur handlers nicknamed her "Elvis".LEGO Jurassic World - Echo Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/echo-a1d866c128bb43509c53eb977657e30f Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Echo and her packmates were used to stop the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. However, Echo and her packmates were able to communicate with the hybrid, which ordered them to attack the humans following them. Under these orders, she later attacked the driver's side window of the mobile veterinarian vehicle (MVU-12) while Claire Dearing was still inside. Echo and Delta were able to pursue the MVU-12 even when Claire pushed it to the limit of its speed and Echo jumped through the door window trying to kill her and falls out. She tries to chase the MVU-12 more, but she was driven into a tree off the side of the road by Claire while chasing the vehicle. They later caught up with Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach, and reinstated Owen as their pack alpha. When the Indominus ordered them to attack again, they instead followed Owen's orders. Sadly, the two were overwhelmed by the hybrid. Delta was thrown into the Winston's Steakhouse Grill and roasted alive while Echo was snatched by the hybrid's jaws and thrown away. Relationships Blue Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her with Delta after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Sadly, both raptors were overpowered and killed. Delta Although they do not interact much in the film, it is assumed that Delta and Echo have a respectful relationship. They are shown to work together, such as when Blue was seemingly killed and Echo and Delta try to avenge her. Both raptors are overpowered by the Indominus rex. Gallery Raptor Squad.jpg|Echo with her pack. Echo herself is located to the far right of the image. Raptorecho.png JWRaptors.jpeg|Echo with her pack, Echo is located in the back. EchoJump.jpg|Echo jumping Echo-killing-pig.png|Echo killing a pig RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png|Echo and company running RaptorSquadInEclosure.png It'saTrap.png|Echo and Delta surrounding surviors Raptor11.jpg Jurassic-world-new-trailer-gif-6.gif EchocorneringGang.jpg Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg jurassic_world_teamwork_by_wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Echo and Delta attack Indominus Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg That Things Part Raptor.jpg Raptors and I-Rex.jpg Velociraptor-detail-header.png Raptors hunting.jpg Blue-vs-claire.png Tumblr npy8oll3W31r696mfo2 500.gif Tumblr static 1p9oxhupz5lw00408ggk8k0g8 640 v2.gif echojumpingthrough.jpg Raptor pratical effect.jpg|Echo hissing at Leon Raptor-meets-kid-with-Owen-TV-Spot-screenshot.jpg|Echo watching Leon Delta is killed.png|Echo's presumed final moments Raptor attack.png|Echo pouncing on Indominus |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Echo appears in the game ''LEGO Jurassic World. Legoechogame.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Echo will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of nine dollars along with her other packmates, excepting Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates, Charlie and Delta, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also an Echo Growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler. Jurassic-world-raptor-echo.jpg|Echo Raptor figure. Echogroweler.jpg|Echo growler. LEGO Jurassic World Echo and Charlie are included in the set 75920 Raptor Escape. Legoecho.png Echo CH detail image 744w.jpg Behind the scenes It is believed by some fans that Echo survived the fight with the Indominus rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the Indominus similarly and survived. Another cited evidence of proof is the Velociraptor vocalizations can be heard in the background as Blue disappears in Main Street. Echo is flung by the Indominus rex in a very similar way Rexy flung The Big One in . References de:Echo ru:Эхо Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:Deceased characters Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Reformed Villains